1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of compressors, and particularly, to a dehumidifier, a compressor and a dehumidifier control method.
2. Description of Related Art
A compressor is an important component of such heat exchange apparatuses as a dehumidifier and an air conditioner and the like, and is one of the most frequently working components in this kind of apparatuses. Therefore, when the compressor works for a long time, the coil thereof is liable to burn out due to overheat, and even cause a fire.
When the air conditioner operates, in order to prevent the tripping or burnout of the coil of the compressor due to over high temperature, the approach in the prior art is to dispose a temperature detecting device on the exhaust pipe of the compressor to detect the exhaust temperature, in order to adjust the frequency of the compressor according to the exhaust temperature to protect the compressor. However, the temperature detected in this manner is not the actual temperature of the coil of the compressor, thus the compressor is still in danger of being burnt out. Moreover, with reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a part of structure of a compressor in the prior art; as shown in FIG. 1, three connecting wires 6 of a conventional compressor 5 are bundled together by a PVC protective sleeve 7 and are led out together to be connected to a power supply, this structure is liable to concentrate the heat generated among the three connecting wires 6 in the PVC protective sleeve 7, resulting in that the connecting wires 6 are liable to burn out due to over high temperature. In addition, since the working current of the conventional compressor 5 is generally large, when the large current flows by the conducting wires, the connecting wires will be heated, and when the working time of the conventional compressor 5 is quite long or when the large current flows by the connecting wires 6, it is possible the connecting wires are burnt out due to overheat.
In summary, the coil and the connecting wires of the compressor generate heat when the compressor is at work, such that the frequency of causing fire of the compressor is very high.
The above-mentioned contents are merely used for helping understand the technical solutions of the present invention, but it does not mean that the above-mentioned contents are acknowledged as the prior art.